stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Ministerie van Economie en Media
Excuseer mij collega, maar De Vrye Banck grootste bedrijf?? Lijkt me onlogisch. Ik zou eerder MenM Corp. of SHBB in dat lijstje zetten. 29 mei 2007 10:43 (UTC) :sorry, cijfers liegen niet (banken kunnen toch best groot zijn? lees het artikel anders nog maar even door..). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::Oké, maar 't leek me een beetje onlogisch :) geen prob 29 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::MenM Corp. zou toch zeker op dat lijstje moeten staan?! Het is, naar mijn mening, het best georganiseerde bedrijf van Libertas. 29 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Zucht, ok, ok.. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :::::Lol 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::::::Germaantje.. stop it ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::Tis Meneer Germaantje voor u! :p Zeg om de landbouwbedrijven aantrekkelijker te maken zou ik veel subsidies beginnen geven. Nudat een groot deel van de staatskas naar het ministerie van Economie gaat... 29 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::In een fictioneel land? Om te helpen met het aanmaken van een artikel over een boerderij? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je "fictief"?! :p Nee, zogezegde subsidies, enz. Het moet "echt" lijken hé 29 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Tsja, kben te Romaans ingesteld ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben, in tegenstelling tot andere Germanen, ook zeer Romaans ingesteld. 29 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::::WannaB, lol ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :Ik wil het ministerie vragen Civitas Libertas nogmaals te controleren om te kijken of het nu wel voldoet aan de eisen en normen bepaald door het ministerie. En indien nodig tips te geven ter verbetering. 29 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::Na bwc, het gaat cker de goede kant op, klasse (tsjonge, dat je zo naar mij luisterd zeg ;p), alleen nog eeen ding, misschien kun je de bedrijven, horeca en t winkelcentrum ietsie meer bij elkaar zetten, en dan kan het van mijn part van het lijstje afgepleurd worden. Zie trouwens ook de twee NL-talige kranten van de Terra Media Group, ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::Dat 1-maand-bestaan moet gevierd worden met een gemeentefeest. 29 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::een gemeentefeest? een compleet landelijk festival! ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) Hartstikke mooi zo, toppie! kwil je niet langer meer onder druk zetten (of toch wel? ;p). CL gaat van de lijst. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Alles te dichtbij elkaar nu ook niet hé. Er komen toch binnenkort bussen (ja toch Martijn?). En over dat feest(je), is landelijk niet te groot aangepakt? + Ik zou liefst voor het 1 maand-bestaan een gemeentewapen hebben kun je iets in elkaar flansen (soortgelijk aan he FC CV-logo) 29 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::landelijk was maar een grapje, maar wel een optreden in CL toch? op het sportcomplex van CV? Vergeet niet dat ik alle afbeeldingen gemaakt heb met Paint, dus mooi zal het niet worden. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::Maak snel iets, we passen het later wel aan. Over dat feest; ik zal morgen nog eens mijn gedachten de vrije loop laten gaan. 29 mei 2007 18:58 (UTC) Ok I'll give it a try. Hoe moet ie eruit zien (ajb niet te lastig), welke kleuren? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :Een gewoon "gemeenteschild" (zie WP: Wapenschild ) met de kleuren blauw en zilver. ça va? 29 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::is grijs ook goed? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) :::Grijs-Zilver, what ever. 29 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) Afbeelding:Wapen Civitas Libertas.png Is dit ok? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Dan kan rood-marine blauw zoals op het wapenschild staat ook de vlag worden, van CL, toch? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::Je mag van mij ook een vlag maken. En lukt het met Ermingard? Nog iets bij rijkste plaatsen... CL is toch wel rijker dan CL-S? Al die industrie is veel geld, met weinig inwoners betekend dat rijke inwoners. Nietwaar collega? :p 3 jun 2007 08:06 (UTC) :::Maar CL-S heeft natuurlijk stranden en villa's he. Vgl met Knokke Zoute. 3 jun 2007 08:24 (UTC) ::::Da's toerisme, hé. CL-S is niet Monaco. 3 jun 2007 08:25 (UTC) :::::Cijfers liegen niet he, :p. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 09:03 (UTC) ::::::Wanneer komt Ermingard nu? Ik popel om aan de landbouw te beginnen. 3 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::::Ik wou er vandaag aan gaan beginnen, maar het lukte me niet helemaal.. i'll give it a try tomorrow. Waarom was je trouwens zo weinig online, deez' dagen? Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::::::::Druk, druk, druk dezer dagen. + Wat sociaal contact houden hé, een uitstapke naar de cinema. Enkele communiefeesten van familieleden gaan bezoeken + De aankomende examens... 3 jun 2007 19:49 (UTC) :::::::::O.. ik was gaan vissen met een stel vrienden, lol. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 19:57 (UTC) :::Is logischer dat CLs rijker is, CL is downtown en druk met allerlei bedrijven. CLs heeft strand, ruim opgezet, weinig bedrijven, botanische tuinen... Waar zou jij meer geld voor betalen? --Moriad 5 jun 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::: . Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) De Lijsten De lijsten zijn tegenwoordig al weer verouderd (of gewoon niet compleet), zouden de lijsten daarom kunnen worden upgedate? --Moriad 16 jun 2007 18:15 (UTC) :kdoe mn best Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::Ja, zou die eigenlijk graag ook es geüpdated zien. 6 jul 2007 11:50 (UTC) Schrijf maar in de krant dat het "economieverslag" er op 7 juli komt. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:51 (UTC) Economieverslag *Drie rijkste personen *Drie grootste bedrijven *Drie rijkste plaatsen Wat nog meer? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) :Best verkochte producten wil ik wel. 6 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat een top tien beter is. (Kom ik er mss nog op :P) 6 jul 2007 12:17 (UTC) :::Top 5 dan. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) *3 meest toeristische plaatsen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) :::Best geörganiseerde bedrijven en sterkst groeiende. 6 jul 2007 12:19 (UTC) ::::Grootste, best verkochte kranten? 6 jul 2007 12:21 (UTC) :::::Srry, dat doet Media al! 6 jul 2007 12:22 (UTC) Zou van alles wel de top 5 doen. -- 6 jul 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Ok! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:28 (UTC) Dus: *5 grootste bedrijven *5 rijkste personen *5 rijkste plaatsen *5 best verkochte producten (wat moet ik hiermee? ik heb geen idee wat ik hier neer moet zetten :S) *5 best geörganiseerde bedrijven *5 sterkst groeiende bedrijven ::5 grootste concerns. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:36 (UTC) :::Zou die 5 best verkochte producten weglaten en vervangen door 5 grootste concerns. -- 6 jul 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::Jup, ik zou niet weten wat de 5 best verkochte producten zouden zijn :S. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:02 (UTC) Santos IIC kan natuurlijk niet daar staan. Op het moment is het nog amper opgericht en heeft het slechts 1 ding (routeplanner)... --Moriad 6 jul 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Quantas bij snelst groeiend? Ik heb niet veel groei gezien de laatste tijd... Mss een paar nieuwe merken introduceren? 6 jul 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::w8 maar, dit verslag wordt pas morgen uitgebracht. Tot die tijd kan nog een heleboel veranderen ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:39 (UTC) Op basis van wat doen jullie dit?!?!?! De president is natuurlijk het rijkst! Ik steek jullie in de gevangenis! 6 jul 2007 14:47 (UTC) :Is Bush rijker dan Bill Gates dan? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:48 (UTC) :: En we zien jouw niet zoveel in het bedrijfsleven... 6 jul 2007 14:49 (UTC) :::Tja, ik moet het land draaiende houden http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad:Grondwet&action=history http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal%3ALog&type=delete&user=&page= 6 jul 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::::Smoesjes lol. Nee ik weet al hoe het is (RoWikicity), 600 pagina's waarvan.. 26 artikelen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:03 (UTC) :::::En euh, ik heb genoeg persoonlijke lijfwachten om Dimitri's geld te stelen :-) 6 jul 2007 15:08 (UTC) DIt klopt niet, ik werk internationaal, dus ik zou eigenlijk rijker moeten zijn dan Dimitri. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:09 (UTC) :Dat is het juist! Ik herhaal mijzelf: Op basis van wat doen jullie dit?!?!?! 6 jul 2007 15:11 (UTC) ::Aantal (succesvolle) bedrijven, en baan in de politiek. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) Ecoverslag Dit is het economieverslag, uitgebracht op 7 juli 2007. Grootste bedrijven # # # # # Rijkste personen #'Dimitri Neyt' (€44.750.000.000*) #Alexandru (€43.500.000.000*) #Ruben Geleyns (€43.000.000.000*) #Maarten Michels (€41.250.000.000*) #Robin Libertatis (€39.500.000.000*) *''' Bij benadering. :Ik denk dat we in dit lijstje een fout maken. Het is niet omdat de Grote Vijf de belangrijkste mensen zijn, dat ze het meest vermogend zijn. Robin bv. heeft (denkik) '''geeneen bedrijf, terwijl Bob er véél heeft. Daar klopt iets niet. 6 jul 2007 19:34 (UTC) ::President misschien? Ik denk niet dat die weinig verdienen. En behoort MenM tot de grootste vijf dan? Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 08:49 (UTC) :::Ach, ik weet het niet en het is jouw job. Jij bent de pro, maar ik denk dat je als politicus nooit zó stinkend rijk wordt dan als bedrijfsleider en eigenaar van (meerdere) concerns. Snap je? 7 jul 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::::Wel, de 'bedragen' zijn van Geleynsje.. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 15:28 (UTC) Rijkste plaatsen #'Villawijk' #Civitas Libertas-Strand #Maple Hills #Oude Wijk #Terra Nostra/Skigebied :> Piatra is officieel geen plaats, gelieve aan te passen. Uw vice, 6 jul 2007 18:10 (UTC). ::>Skigebied wel? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 18:15 (UTC) :::Eigelijkfeitelijk nie, maar dat kan ik wel dulden. Is gelijkaardig aan Terra Nostra. 6 jul 2007 18:17 (UTC) Grootste concerns #'Plus Holding' #Quality Holding #Terra Media Group #Shops and Horeca Be Bob #MenM Corp. Sterkst groeiende bedrijven #'Vrij Internet' (vanwege de komst van Santos IIC :) ) #NG Company #Santos IIC #Quantas #MenM call Best geörganiseerde bedrijven #'MenM Corp.' #Libertas Rail Transport #Zypher Dynamics #NG-Company #Shops and Horeca be Bob Hoogste grondprijs #'Winkelwijk' #Oude Wijk #Civitas Libertas #Piatra #Centrum Meningen Ziet er goed uit, vooral mijn vermogen. Btw, MenM call is een dienst van MenM Distributions. -- 6 jul 2007 15:15 (UTC) :Ik ben erg blij mee dat SHBB erbij zit.Bob I 6 jul 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::De lijst best georganiseerde bedrijven is nog niet echt volledig :P (top5 remember) --Moriad 6 jul 2007 20:02 (UTC) :::Nee echt? Misschien kon je ook bedenken dat ik nog niet klaar was? Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 08:50 (UTC) Advies ik wil binnekort een nieuw bedrijf oprichten, waar zitten de Libertanen op te wachten en wat is orgineel?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:13 (UTC) : :). Origineel zou zijn.. iets met het strand. Radio zou al helemaal origineel zijn..De Libertanen hebben eerder voorkeur aan recreatiefaciliteiten. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) ::Strand... mmmm... misschien moet ik een vakantie park aan het strand maken. en het strand wordt dan voor iedereen toegankelijk, iemand geinteresseerd om het samen met mij te doen?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) :::Jij soms Alexandru?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar pas over een paar dagen. Ben druk bezig met Santos IIC (Routeplanner 24) en het ecoverslag. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::::Ik begin alvast, wat is het Roemeens voor Vakantie aan zee?Bob I 7 jul 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::::: :P. Vacanta la Mare. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::::::::cool, dat wordt de naam. enig idee waar we grond kunnen kopen in een kustplaats?Bob I 7 jul 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::::::::::CL-S?Bob I 7 jul 2007 18:33 (UTC) Enneh, zou ik staatssecretaris van Economie kunnen worden, dan ga ik jou helpen etc.Bob I 7 jul 2007 18:36 (UTC) :2x ja. Alexandru hr. 7 jul 2007 21:16 (UTC) ::Thanks!Bob I 8 jul 2007 07:27 (UTC) :::Is deze lijst officieel?Bob I 10 jul 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::::Die van hierboven? Ja. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::::Zet het mss op de pagina zelf, das duidelijker. 10 jul 2007 18:46 (UTC) LBI -- 7 sep 2007 16:43 (UTC) Beste minister van Economie, bij het op punt zetten van de Libertaanse Beurs Index, stuit ik op het probleem wat de 11 (of 13) grootste bedrijven van Libertas zijn. Zou u mij daarbij kunnen helpen? Alvast bedankt. 27 aug 2007 14:00 (UTC) :Ja.. ik zal m'n best doen. Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 14:04 (UTC) Vrijdag 7 september 2007 Deze week zou ik dit willen doen met de LBI: Legenda: - =dalen + =stijgen = =zelfde aantallen zijn sterk dalen of stijgen # 11th. Company (22.00) + (TV) # De Vrye Banck (24.00) -- (niks gedaan) # Diesaajn (25.50) + (Imagine opgericht) # Libra Groep (24.50) -- (niks gedaan) # MenM Corp. (39.00) ++ (The Time en The MenM Corp. Time) # NG-Company (22.50) - (concurentie) # Pacifix Holding (36.50) + (reorganisatie) # Quality Holding (35.00) ++ (Starblend kofie) # Reva Groep (25.00) -- (niks gedaan) # Santos IIC (27.50) - (toekomst? # SHBB (30.00) = (reorganistie gepland, weinig gezien) # T&M Holding (25.00) = (bedrijven onafhankelijk geworden) # Terra Media Group (35.50) + (le transporteur) -- 7 sep 2007 16:01 (UTC) : Alleen The Wiki Chronicle, Radio Anders wordt misschien nog gedaan door Martijn. Verder, Le Transporteur gaat van Pacifix naar Terra Media (!). En MenM Corp. zoveel geogroeid? :-S Alexandru hr. 7 sep 2007 16:21 (UTC) :: Was van plan om ook eerst PH ++ te geven, maar le transporteur is er weg. Voor de rest moet je kijken vanaf vorige week, dus bij MenM Corp.: The Time, The MenM Corp. Time, MenM International Prints, Tv-gids "vernieuwd". -- 7 sep 2007 16:43 (UTC) ::: Goed zo? -- 7 sep 2007 17:58 (UTC) Vrijdag 14 september 2007 Deze week zou ik dit willen doen met de LBI: Legenda: - =dalen + =stijgen = =zelfde aantallen zijn sterk dalen of stijgen # 11th. Company (22.00) - (niks gedaan) # De Vrye Banck (24.00) -- (niks gedaan) # Diesaajn (25.50) - (niks gedaan) # Libra Groep (24.50) = (niks gedaan) # MenM Corp. (39.00) + (YourPhone + Royal MenM FC) # NG-Company (22.50) - (niks gedaan) # Pacifix Holding (36.50) - (niks) # Quality Holding (35.00) ++ (Grote uitbereiding) # Reva Groep (25.00) = (niks gedaan) # Santos IIC (27.50) - (toekomst?) # SHBB (30.00) + (Èta) # T&M Holding (25.00) - (niks) # Terra Media (35.50) -- (weing actief) -- 14 sep 2007 14:22 (UTC) :Ziet er wel goed uit. Mss sommige toch meer laten dalen, de activiteit is in het algemeen wat lager aan het worden he. 14 sep 2007 14:56 (UTC) :: Heb het aangepast, mediagroepen dalen nu meer, zoals je het wou Dimi. Verder moet er ook iets gedaan worden aan de Vrye Banck, is echt lastig om daar iets over te zeggen. -- 15 sep 2007 09:01 (UTC) :::Laat dalen, want er is nu ook steeds meer concurrentie van bv. Forambo. 15 sep 2007 11:55 (UTC) Nog veel werk Morgen een nieuw economieverslag en 4 dagen geleden moest Ermingard geopend worden. Dat gaat een drukke zondag worden...-- 9 sep 2007 08:59 (UTC) :Och,.. Alexandru hr. 9 sep 2007 09:10 (UTC)